Laid Up
by FarleyMoon
Summary: Just 24 hours with nowhere to go and no one to save. Saitama Genos yaoi/slash. Updated daily on Wattpad. Updated here when edited and checked.


When Saitama woke up, Genos was staring out of the window.

"Good morning, Sensei."

Yawning, Saitama stretched out on his mat. "Hey, Genos." The cyborg hadn't turned, so Saitama stood and stretched again before coming up to look at whatever it was had his attention.

"Wow."

"Indeed."

The two of them stared out of the window at the heavily falling snow.

"I received an email from the Hero Association. While many hero's are more than capable of traversing through such conditions, the management have decided all meetings for any level hero are cancelled and all quota's are suspended until the weather improves." The cyborg looked displeased. "They do not want to encourage citizens to leave their homes, so have issued a statement on their website to remain indoors."

"Cool." Saitama yawned. "Very cool, actually."

Genos finally turned. "Would sensei like some breakfast?"

"Thank God we went shopping last night or we would have nothing to make breakfast with!"

"Affirmative. How does eggs sound?"

"Good. I'll make the tea."

There was a companionable silence as they went through the motions of making breakfast. Saitama brought the tea over to the table and switched the tv on just as Genos brought over their two plates.

The news was pretty much all about the snow, which was forecast for the while day. Munching his toast, Saitama made a comment, more thinking out loud than the start of a proper conversation.

"I loved snow days at school. "

"I do not remember my school ever closing because of inclement weather."

Saitama turned from the tv to Genos. "Really? That sucks."

"Why would that suck, Sensei? It is necessary to attend school to become a fully functioning member of society."

Sighing, Saitama closed his eyes and sighed before giving Genos his full attention. "Me and school never really got on. I did ok, got the grades etc etc. But it was boring. The teachers were mean when they didn't have to be. My parents disappointment in me was bad enough. But a snow day?"

He thought back to that one snow day in particular. Playing with Suzie down the street, snowball fighting and sitting at her families breakfast table with a hot chocolate and marshmallows. Drawing and playing video games. Kissing her...

"Best day I ever had was a snow day."

Having succumbed to a day dream, he wasn't overly surprised to see Genos scribbling in a notepad.

"Genos."

He used his 'Sensei' tone of voice, to ensure the younger man would pay attention.

And it worked. "Yes, Sensei?"

"To ensure success, it is vital to work hard; to learn. But if you allow it, your life will become one dull moment after another. Hard work paired with rest; fun... Will allow you to take the difficult times, knowing that better times are always ahead of you."

A quick scribble and Genos looked back up. "Are you saying we need to have more fun in our lives?"

Saitama dialled back the tone as he could see it had worked. "Damn right, skippy!"

"Skippy?"

Saitama ignored that. "We're going to have a snow day!"

"Saitama Sensei, what is next on our snow day list?"

"Huh?" Saitama saw that Genos had a list in his hand. "Listen, if you start turning this into a list, you're just going to suck all the fun right out of it."

The cyborg bowed his head. Saitama sighed and got up on his feet. "Listen. You just need to stop looking at this as an exercise." He stood behind him and started massaging his shoulders. The plating was flexible enough that it allowed for some movement.

"Sensei. What is the purpose of..."

"I'm trying to get you to relax. God!" Genos jumped at the sudden increase in annoyance in those words. "Sorry. But is this relieving any tension in you at all?"

"No."

"Damn. Ok. How about we play a game. You fire up the console and I will make some hot chocolate." Back on snow day track, he thought.

"We do not have any Sensei. Nor any chocolate to make our own either."

"What?! No way! Damn!"

Genos cocked his head. "Would Sensei like me to go out and buy some hot chocolate?" For reasons he wasn't entirely sure of, Genos always wanted to please his master. If the world couldn't see him for the hero he was, then Genos would always make up for that.

"You have a weird smile on your face, Genos."

Genos dropped the smile, feeling amused by his friend. "Apologies, Sensei."

Saitama shrugged, shaking it off. "Nah, it's cool. It's your day off too. I shouldn't be telling you if you can smile or not." He turned to go check the larder.

"You're right. No chocolate or chocolate powder." He found their tea collection. "Hey, we have tea so not all is lost. Pick a game, will you?"

"I have picked the game and the console is on. Awaiting your next instruction, Sensei!"

Genos didn't hear Saitama sigh over the noise of the kettle boiling. "Get cosy!"

Saitama came over with two cups of tea and settled in beside Genos, who threw some of the blanket over his friend. "Ok. Best snow day ever is about to begin."

Passing a cup to Genos, Saitama picked up his controller, pleased to see that Genos had picked a fighting game. "What's the rule when we play games, Genos?"

Genos tried not to smile. "I must never go easy on you because you are my Sensei, Sensei."

"Yeah. Ok." He hit a button on the controller and smiled as he prepared to give Genos a thrashing this time.

The power went out.

"Damn it!"

Saitama had suggested they go out and try to build a snow man, now that the electricity had been cut off, but Genos had been the voice of reason.

Looking out the window you couldn't even see past the balcony, the snow was that bad.

Saitama fell back and down on to his mattress. Genos just stood by the balcony windows looking out.

Saitama yawned and before he knew it, he had closed his eyes and fallen asleep.

Genos turned to look when he heard a faint snore from behind him. "As you are asleep, Sensei, I believe I shall smile.

Doing just that, Genos continued to watch the snow fall.

"I will not arm wrestle a damn duck!"

Saitama blinked in confusion for a moment. He had tried to sit up as he woke. He was unable to because Genos had wrapped his arms around him and was currently asleep beside him.

"Huh?" He looked at Genos, who seemed to be out for the count. "Oh."

He remembered now. Without any electricity, the apartment had started to lose it's heat. He had been woken up by Genos, who had warned him about the drop in temperature.

Thankfully, Genos was a walking talking radiator. His battery or core or whatever it was that gave him energy, resulted in heat that usually was vented out gradually throughout the day so his systems didn't overheat.

Warming the whole apartment would be too much of a drain, especially as neither of them knew when the power would come back on. They'd be able to cook some basic food that could go in a pot, so they wouldn't go hungry. (Genos would place the pot in his hand and use his weapon systems to heat anything up.)

There was nothing really else to do.

Saitama had gone back to sleep again when he had warmed up. But now he was awake.

Genos appeared to be asleep and once the idea came into his head, Saitama couldn't resist.

He reached over and ran his fingers through the young cyborg's hair. "It is soft," he whispered to himself.

Having lost his own, he had often wondered if Genos wore a wig, or was it fake and if so, what would it feel like. After all, there wasn't exactly a lot of his original body left. Saitama shook his head in disbelief. And the kid called _him_ a hero!

But it was soft and still not wanting to get up or move, he smelled it and sighed at the scent of fresh apples.

He didn't seem to be awake at all, and absentmindedly he started playing with his hair.

Out of the blue, Saitama's stomach growled.

"Would Sensei like something to eat?"

Saitama almost jumped out of his skin. The cyborg hadn't moved or even opened his eyes to ask that question.

"Ah... No. It's- I'm good."

Genos still hadn't moved, but Saitama had obviously stopped playing with his hair.

"If Sensei wishes, I wouldn't mind... Well... I found it relaxing when you started playing with my hair. I do not usually get to experience such... human contact."

Saitama said nothing, as he felt his heart break at that. He sometimes forgot that Genos had spent a lot of his formative years overcoming the injuries to his body and learning life anew as a cyborg.

He reached out and started playing with his hair again, earning a happy little sigh from Genos that brought a smile to his face.

So far, none of their snow day activities had come to pass.

It had so far been a day spent lazing in bed, dozing and eating and just... talking. Enjoying each others company.

Saitama had felt awkward at first, after he realised Genos had been awake while he had been stroking his hair, but he soon settled back in to it. And the more he done it, the more he wanted to do it. It was...

And he had. It was only when his stomach had growled again that Genos said anything.

"I can not allow my teacher to go hungry, while I relax in his arms."

Genos sighed and Saitama felt a shiver run through his body at that sound.

He said nothing though as Genos got up. There was some rattling about in the kitchen and before long Genos came back over with a large plate of sandwiches and a couple of sodas. "I thought something simple to prepare was in order." And in that simple, unhurried moment, Saitama realised just what Genos actually meant to him.

Home.

Saitama thought for a moment that Genos was going to sit at the table, but once he had given his Sensei his food he had ducked his head and joined him under the blanket again.

They munched their lunch in a comfortable silence.

"Nice sandwiches, by the way."

"Thank you, Sensei."

It was nice and cosy under the blankets and Saitama set his can of soda down to one side of the bed.

"Um."

Genos didn't lift his head up, but just turned it slightly. "Yes, Master?"

"I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted me to, I could ah, play with your hair a little more?" Saitama cursed his brain for making him sound like a kid at the sweet shop!

Genos set his own plate and drink to one side and in way of an answer, he shifted closer, moving down so he could rest his head on Saitama's legs. "I would welcome it... Saitama."

At the sound of his name, Saitama felt a jolt of lust and love and hunger; he moved too, and they readjusted themselves, so Saitama was lying down more and Genos was now resting his head on his Sensei's chest.

The cyborg was still and quiet and Saitama was trailing his fingers through his hair, telling himself that if he didn't like dudes, then what was he doing?

There was no way this was normal.

This was so far away from their normal that it was rapidly looping round to hit him on the back of the head.

But he found himself surprised that he was enjoying this. That it felt right. That Genos... felt not only right lying against him like this, but like he had filled a Genos shaped hole in his life that until this very moment he hadn't realised he was missing.

He continued to stroke his hair.

But it was no longer enough.

He trailed his fingers through those soft, blonde locks and he didn't stop this time. His fingers ghosted over the back of his neck and down to his collarbone and it was like dancing on ice, swirling in a little circle that didn't stop.

"I'm only going to say this once Genos. And it's all good, really. I promise. I'll stop if you tell me to. But if I go on, then this friendship is over. This will be more. We will be more. Touching you like this isn't enough. I'm a selfish bastard who wants you all to myself. If you want, I will stop and everything will stay the same. But I don't think you want that anymore than I do."

Saitama stilled his hand against the nape of Genos' neck and whispered, "Tell me to stop, or let me be more than just your Sensei. Let me be the one who holds you like this, forever." He laughed, suddenly nervous. "I can love you either way. But I'm letting you choose. No silly games. No pining over you for months on end trying to figure out if you feel the same. Just the two of us. Here and now with two paths ahead of us. I'm letting you pick."

Saitama leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the soft hair that smelled of apples. "I will love you on either of those paths. You just need to show me the way."

Genos sighed. "Sensei... I... I cannot..."

Saitama removed his hand from the base of Genos neck, and reluctantly started playing with his hair again. It was hard because this was as much as he knew he would ever be allowed to do. "You're my best friend in this whole world, Genos. It's ok."

Genos sat up and turned to look at Saitama. The hand that had been stroking his hair now fell in to his lap. Reaching out, Genos took it in his own.

"You didn't let me finish, Saitama."

Again the use of his proper name. No 'Sensei' or 'Master'. Saitama squeezed the hand in his a little. "Sorry. So..."

Genos bowed his head. "Now that this moment is here, I am unsure of what I should say."

"It's not that hard actually. Do you want to be more than just friends." Saitama smiled at him. "There. I've turned it into a simple yes or no answer."

Genos raised his head and Saitama saw tears in his eyes.

"What is it?" Saitama reached out and cupped the others' cheek in his palm. He could feel the tears, wet running on to his hand.

"Do you fully understand what you will get if I allow myself..." Genos swallowed. "If I allow myself the luxury of being with someone? Have you considered all the consequences?" Genos smiled at his Sensei. "I am synthetic. A cyborg."

"Well, yeah. So?"

"I am incomplete, Sensei. I do not know if I will ever be able to sense and feel the way a normal human does."

Saitama stuck his finger in his ear and gave it a wiggle. "You always do make things more complicated than they have to be. Why can't I just love you as you? I'm not exactly a normal human either. I could destroy this whole world if I had a mind to."

"But you can have sexual intercourse."

"Yeah. So can you." The penny dropped. "Hey! It's not all about that!"

Saitama leaned in close. "We can find plenty, to do, Genos." He kissed Genos on the ear and was delighted to see a shiver run through his body. "See?" He moved a little closer so they were face to face. "You can feel, can't you?"

"Yes. I can feel but I don't... have..." He looked down. Saitama followed his gaze. Then he looked back up. "Now you understand?

Saitama stared at the younger man for a moment. " So, does it bother you not having one? Because, to tell you the truth, it doesn't bother me in the slightest."

Genos shrugged. "I am grateful to simply be alive. To be able to wage war on the evil in this world. But I am only a male due to my previous gender. I was raised a male and think like a male. So I am male. But I don't..."

"Genos. If it bothers you, you should say to that Doctor of yours. But, it doesn't bother me in the slightest." Saitama smiled, hoping Genos could see his honesty in it. He reached out his hand and ran his fingers down Genos' arm. Genos closed his eyes.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes. Master."

Saitama shivered. "Did it feel...nice?"

Genos nodded his head. His eyes still closed. Yes.

He did it again. "You feel good, Genos. So good."

"Master..."

"I want you. I want you all to myself. Everyway possible. I don't want to share you with anyone. You're my best friend and I love you and I want every last piece of you, Genos."

Saitama leaned forward and kissed Genos. "Give yourself to me and you can have me in return."

Genos opened his eyes, his hands reaching up to his lips to touch them. He looked up at Saitama and smiled.

"I am yours, Master." Genos smiled, before returning the kiss. It lasted a lot longer than their first.

When the finally parted, Saitama looked down at his hands. "I'm shaking. Ha!" He smiled at Genos. "I don't think I've ever been this afraid in my whole life, Genos."

"Afraid? Why is Sensei afraid?" Genos frowned.

"I was afraid you were going to say no."

"I have often thought of this moment. I imagined myself rejecting you for your own sake. But, as you said Sensei, there is more to us than the normal human."

Saitama wriggled non-existent eyebrows. "Yeah. True. But it really turned me on when you called me, 'Master'. Not Sensei, not teacher. But Master."

Genos smirked. "Yes. Master." He turned to look out the window. The snow had finally stopped but it was getting late and the sun had gone down. He turned to Saitama. "May I kiss you again, Master?"

Saitama saw the devil in those eyes, calling him Master, acting so demure. He was so turned on right now and he reached the short distance to Genos and pulled him down, Saitama falling onto his back on the mat, Genos on top of him.

"Master." Yep. He said it with a smile on his face so he reached up, his hand trailing through that apple scented hair again, pulling tight enough to be the one in control and pressing their lips together in a kiss fuelled by desire.

"Master..." Genos mumbled, as Saitama claimed his lips and with them, his soul.

It was lucky that Saitama was as strong as he was. Genos was no lightweight. He was lying on top of his Sensei, both men kissing like it was going out of style.

"Mmm. God, but you taste good, Genos." Saitama's tongue was currently in Genos' mouth, both men stoking the fire that was building between them. He mumbled faint praises and encouragement for Genos as often as he could while enjoying the slick movement of their tongues together.

"Cherry..." Genos replied and it took Saitama a few moments to realise that Genos could taste the drink he had had with his lunch. "Cola."

"Yeah. Yeah." Saitama was finding it hard to think straight and he let out a little moan when Genos pushed himself up on his hands to look down at Saitama. "Huh?" Saitama was given a moment to gather himself while Genos looked down at him with a smile. He smiled back. "You look like you might be enjoying yourself there, Genos."

"Oh. I am very much enjoying myself." He raised an eyebrow. "Master?"

Saitama resisted the shiver that word had on him now. It seemed filled with connotations that were meant to turn him on.

"Yeah?" Saitama reached up and, gently pushed the hair out of Genos eyes.

"I." Genos offered up a wry smile. He seemed embarrassed.

"Hey. Tell me anything and everything. We gotta communicate, right?"

Saitama almost came in his pants when he saw Genos bite his bottom lip.

"Yes. Master. I want you to let me be your disciple."

"You are my disciple." Saitama felt his eyes widen as he realised what Genos had actually meant. "Oh. You mean..."

"Sex, Master." Genos reached down and put his hand up Saitama's t-shirt and took delight in seeing Saitama get flustered.

"You want me?"

"Yes."

"To teach you?"

Genos grinned. "Yes."

"How to have sex?"

"I know the dynamics. I want... instruction on how to pleasure you."

Saitama gulped. "Oh wow."

Genos moved back and sat on the heels of his feet, in between Saitama's legs. "Indeed. Will you show me?" He leaned over and raised Saitama's t-shirt, kissing his stomach just above the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. He looked up at him from this position, kissing him again in the same place. "Master."

Saitama propped himself up on his elbows, so he could look down at Genos. "You like calling me that, don't you?"

"Yes. Very much so."

Saitama was finding it a little hard to breath. "Why though?" He watched, fascinated as Genos kept kissing his stomach.

"You are the strongest man on the planet. Perhaps in all of creation." Genos moved further down and kissed Saitama's growing erection through the cloth of his pyjamas. "I want to be the only one who will ever worship you."

Saitama dropped his head back on to the pillow. "I might be strong, but you're killing me here." He thought about it for a brief moment. "Ok. But if you're uncomfortable with anything, swear you will tell me?"

"I swear, Saitama."

Saitama sat up and pulled his t-shirt off then reached over and grabbed the other pillow putting it on top of his own and resting against it. Now he could see better. "Kiss me."

Genos moved and Saitama almost groaned as he kissed his way up his stomach and to his chest. "Kiss my nipples, Genos."

Genos took one of those nubs and bit at it gently with his teeth. This time Saitama did moan, asking Genos to bite harder and when he did it was like a shock straight to his groin and with a voice full of hunger he demanded Genos to hurry up and kiss him.

Genos moved, and kissed him, but now there was a desperation to it. Both men were starving and having their fill of each other.

Saitama grabbed Genos by the head. "Can you suck me off? Would you want to? I can do it myself if-"

Genos looked pleased with himself. "Tell me. Tell me and I will do as you say, Master."

That word again. God, it was such a turn on.

"Get my pants off. Hurry, Genos. Hurry."

Genos wasted no time on kisses, but moved and as he gripped the waistband, Saitama lifted his hips and everything came off.

Genos looked at Saitama's erection, then slowly raised his gaze to look Saitama in the eye.

Saitama couldn't tear his gaze away from Genos and watched as his cyborg slowly licked his lips.

"Tell me what to do, Master. How best to please you?"

"Fuck. Yeah. Yeah, ok." Saitama tried to string a thought together and just gave up. "Hold it in your hand and lick it like a lollypop." He barely registered what he'd said, but Genos repeated the instructions.

"You wish me to hold your cock." Genos reached out and grasped it and Saitama struggled to stop himself arching up. Genos leaned down and stopped just within licking distance of his cock. "Like this, Master?"

"Jesus! Yes. Yes, just like that!" Saitama couldn't take his eyes away from what was playing out in front of him. "I want you to look at me Genos. Don't take your eyes off me and lick my cock." And because he was who he was, "Please, Genos. Watch me. Please?"

Genos licked Saitama's cock, never taking his eyes off Saitamas'. "Master. Does Master like this?"

Genos put his tongue to work, licking the head and Saitama wanted nothing more than to be swallowed whole. "Pretty," he gasped, as Genos started moving his hand up and down, his grip tightening and loosening in rhythm as his mouth worked on the head of his cock. "Pretty mouth. Use that pretty... mouth. I'm coming, oh fuck! Fuck! "Saitama tried to keep his eyes on Genos as his orgasm hit, but it was strong, and he squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure, gripping and twisting the sheets from under him as Genos lapped gently at the head of cock.

When he opened his eyes, Genos was still watching him, cum on his face. Genos reached up a hand to his own cheek, looking down at the cum now on his fingers. His eyes went straight back up to Saitama's and making sure his Sensei was watching he licked his fingers. He licked his lips.

"Master is...satisfied?"

Saitama was still breathing heavily but watching him lick his cum off his lips... "Oh yeah. Master is exceptionally satisfied. Come up here."

Genos climbed up his Master's body, and when he was done, Saitama kissed him, tasting himself in his lover's mouth.

Genos eventually moved himself into the crook of Saitama's arm, head nestled against his chest. Saitama started running his fingers through the cyborgs hair.

"What about you, now, Genos. What can I do for you?"


End file.
